A Journey of Humiliation
by UnusualLewds
Summary: Topaz is a Huntsman-in-training at Beacon Academy with a "little" secret, and when someone finds out that secret, he's in for a lot more then anticipated. When you're into humiliation, teasing really isn't the worst thing in the world. Especially if the teasing comes from someone like Yang Xiao-Long. This is a smut piece I wrote on request a few months ago. Humiliation/Femdom. .


A/N: So, this was a fic that was done on request a while back. I asked the original requester if it was ok to post this fic online, and they said yes, so here we have it. I don't know how many people are really into this whole humiliation thing, or if I even did a good job at writing it, but, well, it is what it is. If this gets an audience, I might consider doing multiple parts. Like I said, I don't really know how many people this stuff appeals to, but smut is smut, even really (oddly) specific smut.

* * *

For first year students at Beacon Academy, they really work you hard.

You had just spent a day fighting Grimm outside Vale, taking on a moderate pack of Beowolves who were wandering too close to the Kingdoms borders for comfort. Of course, a single pack, even a large one, isn't a threat, since between the cities multiple walls, automated defences, soldier patrols and the occasional huntsman or two, nothing would get through in one piece. However, a single pack doesn't really merit a proactive response from any soldiers or a professional huntsman. The former kept themselves to the walls, while the later sought out bigger prey.

But for students training at Beacon…well, it was a perfect training opportunity. Real world combat with relatively low stakes that had a tangible effect on the Kingdoms security. For while a single pack was of no issue, it was a nuisance, and nuisances like that had a tendency to pile up. Anything to relieve the pressure from the kingdoms defenders was welcome. So the grunt work fell to you. Huntsman in training.

Not that you weren't complaining, of course. You were always keen to meet the Grimm in battle. You became a Huntsman to protect the people, and the chance to sink the cutting edge of your blade into their flesh and unload a round of Dust into their accursed hides was what you wanted. It was your job, your duty, your pleasure to rid the world of Grimm, one worthless body at a time.

Of course, that didn't mean you didn't tire of it sometimes. Especially on a day like this. It was a hot day, and you had been out there since first light. Even now, in the late afternoon, it was still unseasonably warm. The ride back on the Bullhead had cooled you off, but once you got back to Beacon you realised just how warm it really was. It was boiling, and your outfit was drenched in sweat from a day's hard work.

No matter. You'd just hit up the showers. You wave to the rest of your team, team TEAL, telling them you'd rejoin them. Being on a team with three (very attractive) women meant that you often had to go to the communal baths and showers instead of the ones in your dorm. The three girls essentially commandeered the room when they were changing. It was a bit of a downer, but there were other perks to being the one guy on the team. Fortunately, the showers were very close to the airpads, allowing easy access to students returning from missions. Opening the door to the showers, you were greeted by two doors, one on the right for the girls, the left for guys. A sign was taped over the women's door, saying it was out of commission, and to use the guys showers instead. They were temporarily unisex for the time being it seemed.

For this reason, you hesitated before opening the door to the guys showers, even though you knew you had every right to go in there without warning, and that any women in there were aware of the same thing. Still, you knocked on the door, even though it was rather pointless. The showers were big enough to hold fifty people at once. People couldn't hear you over the sounds of the showers running in a room that size.

Still, you pressed your ear to the door before opening it slowly, checking for the sounds of running water. Fortunately, there was none, which, you reflected, made sense. Almost everyone was in class today. Only three missions, all small patrols, were scheduled today. TEAL for dawn to afternoon, RWBY for midday to evening, and FYRE for evening to midnight. No one would come into the airpad showers. They were so far out of the way of the rest of the campus facilities that no one who wasn't coming back from a mission would ever bother using them. That meant you had them all to yourself.

Perfect.

Stepping inside the pristine room, you went to the back of the room, down five rows of showers, to the cubicle in the backmost corner of the room, as far away from the door as possible. On the off chance that someone did come into the room, they'd not stumble across you unless they came looking for you, which was what you wanted.

Throwing your jacket on the bench beside the cubicle, you undid your sword and propped it up against the white cubicle wall. Each shower was in a cubicle which had three walls that were about neck level in height, offering some degree of privacy. Unless you happened to lean over when walking by, no one would see anything they weren't meant to, except if you were standing right by the opening, and while people horsing around in the showers was common in other campus facilities, it wasn't here. People just wanted to get clean and cool in here, and thus it was rare that anyone would mess around. Besides, the room was almost never full. It was rare to have more then two or three teams in here at once, and they could spread out fairly evenly across the fifty or so showers in this room. That meant that your privacy was relatively well-assured.

You liked that. Not because you were a stickler for privacy and personal space in general, as you and your friends were pretty close, but there was one thing you drew the line at.

You didn't want anyone to see you fully, completely, naked.

Why was that?

It wasn't because you were ugly…at least, you didn't think so. You were actually quite handsome, or so you were told. You were tall, lean and clean shaven. Well-muscled, but not ripped. An athletic body for someone who was faster than they were stronger. You had a defined six-pack, abs, biceps, triceps, the lot. You were a model of good health and fitness, and a certain rugged appeal according to your teammate Lapis.

No, the real concern was rather more…delicate.

To put it bluntly, it was your dick. It was hardly the most impressive specimen around, and you didn't want your potential dating capital ruined by any rumours, proven or otherwise, of your lack of endowment. It was hard to hide that you weren't exactly the most hung guy around in a place like Beacon, where communal showers and casual nudity in dorms were generally seen as par for the course, but you had managed. As far as everyone else was concerned, you were a relatively decent looking dude who was likely as average as the next guy. Of course, that wasn't the case at all.

You knew it could be worse. You didn't have a micropenis or anything that depressing. Just a mere four three at most. Not exactly wowing many people like that. It was worst when flaccid, around two inches, if you were lucky. But you had managed to conceal this from everyone. It was difficult at times, but no one suspected you would be hiding anything. Why would they? You were a pretty confident guy, outgoing, not overcompensating in any obvious way, and fitted in well with most people. Who would suspect a thing? You knew there was no way to tell from looking at someone, but it was always there, in the back of your mind, that people might find out. That they might know. Every smirk from a girl passing you in the hallway could be it…the one that knew. The one that knew the secret. Every look, every glance, every giggle behind your back…they could be looking at you, laughing, knowing that under your pants, hidden from the rest of the world, was a thoroughly underwhelming dick.

And as much as it gnawed at you that someone might find out, you had to admit it-you liked it. The potential embarrassment. The thrill. The rush you got when you had a narrow escape. You _liked_ it.

In fact, a part of you wanted people to find out.

But you never let them. The potential momentary thrill of discovery would not be worse the weeks and months of mocking and gossiping that followed suite. You couldn't take it. You just couldn't.

So you avoided public nudity as much as possible, only undressing when you were sure there was no one around. Today, you were lucky. There was no one around. Just you. Perfect.

You took off your padded armour, your bandoliers of Dust rounds, your shirt and trousers. You unlaced your boots and took off your socks, sitting on the bench in your underwear. You raised your head above the cubicles, to see if there was anyone else that you somehow missed. Nope. No one.

Quickly, you took off your underwear and stepped into the cubicle, turning on the shower and sighing in relief as the water rushed over your body. Cold water, specifically. It was hot and you wanted to cool down. Of course, it did have the effect of making your dick shrink up to an even smaller size, around an inch and a half, but what did it matter?

No one would see it, and even if they did, what did half an inch matter? You supposed that every little bit counts when you had as little as you did, but small was small. People would think it was small if it was one inch or three. It hardly mattered.

You sighed in relief as the water rushed over your back, easing your aching muscles. This was nice. After a day of Grimm-slaying, a nice relaxing shower was the best thing in the world. Besides a hamburger of course.

The showers were well stocked, with soap and shampoo and skincare oils that you didn't understand the purpose of for the life of you. But you didn't complain. They felt good and smelt nice. Some guys might shit talk the dudes who poured lavender scented oils on their bodies, but they were the ones missing out. Besides, girls liked them, so who was really the loser in this scenario?

There was even a handheld mirror on the shelf inside the cubicle. Picking it up, you used it to check your body for scratches and bruises. A few dark spots over your right shoulder where a Beowolf had hit you, and another in the ribs where you got shot by Blake Belladonna's pistol a day before in sparring. That girl had good aim. It had slipped under your guard while you were blocking her sword. You hadn't realised she had been angling for a shot up close until she fired.

You ran a hand through your brown hair, enjoying the sensation of running water on your scalp. There were hundreds of insect species in the forest outside Vale whose sole purpose seemed to be to irritate people with as many bites as possible. After the Grimm, you thought, smiling at your own joke, they were probably the biggest concern mankind had. Sometimes, you'd rather a pack of Beowolves then being forced to sit in a bush full of bull-mites waiting for said pack.

As you were soaping up your body to wipe away the grime and insect bites, you took the shower handle and scrubbed your arm directly with the faucet. A little unhygienic, but you were hardly concerned with that right now. The sound of the shower was effectively muffled as you were doing this, which is when you heard the door to the showers open, and two voices reached your ears. Girls voices.

Oh-oh.

Why the hell were two girls in here?

Then you remembered. The girls showers weren't working. They'd be coming in here. But who would be out here…no one came this far out to have a shower or use the bathroom! It was so inconvenient as to be nearly pointless…unless…

Oh.

Shit.

You recognised the voices. It was Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. They must be back from their mission early. Gods damn it.

"…won't be taking her in a guy's shower room, Blake, she's only fifteen! I'm not comfortable with her using the girl's showers when I'm not there. She's too young to be left unattended around girls our age in the showers. You know how mean girls can be in the shower room, right Blake?"

That was Yang, then. You didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they weren't being quiet. How could they not hear you? Then you realised the sounds of the shower were still muffled. You had been holding the shower faucet to your arm since they had come in, standing like a deer in headlights.

"I don't, actually. I don't socialise in shower rooms." Blake deadpanned in response. Yang giggled at her partners patented humour. It wasn't too funny, but Yang liked to laugh at Blake's jokes. You had noticed that yesterday when she enthusiastically cheered Blake on throughout the fight. She was very supportive of her partner.

"You know what I mean!" Yang huffed playfully. "Besides, Weiss wouldn't come either. She wouldn't step into a guy's shower room in a million years. So we have this place all to ourselves."

Damn it! Should you say something. You can hear the water trickling down the drain at your feet. Can they not hear that? It's deafening! Or at least, seems that way to you.

"Not exactly. There's someone here." Blake said, softer than before. "Isn't that right?" She called out.

"Ah…yes…but I'm allowed to be here. This is the guys shower-room after all!" You said, playing it cool. Your heart was beating in your chest. You knew Blake would respect your privacy, but Yang? You had heard some things about her, and whether they were true or not hardly mattered right now. You didn't think Yang would be the kind to keep your little secret if she found out about it, intentionally or not.

"Yes. We know." Blake said, in the same deadpanned tone as before. "I hope you can be mature."

"I hope the same thing about you!" You said, putting a hand over your crotch almost by instinct.

"Who is that?" Yang called out over the cubicles. "Is that you, Topaz?"

"Uh, yeah?" You said. You didn't think Yang knew your name. Then again, Yang seemed to know everyone to some degree.

"How'd the mission go?" Yang said, and with a start you realised she was actually getting closer to you! Curse her!

"Uh, pretty well!" You managed, looking over the cubicle to see Yang, half undressed and in just her (very revealing) bra and skirt, walking down the rows towards you, happy go lucky smile on her face. Blake was poking her head over the top too, completely dressed, nervously clutching her bow for some odd reason. You couldn't get out of the shower or Yang would see you naked, and there was no way you were going to have her pass you your clothes over the cubicle.

No, you'd have to find another out.

"How'd you mission go?" You said, acting calm, even though your heart was pounding like a jackhammer in your chest, and hormones flooded your system. Your face was flushed, and you could feel your dick growing as you saw just how little Yang's bra really covered up.

There was really no two ways to put it. Yang was hot.

Like, really hot. A lot of guys would play it off and act like they weren't interested in her, but that was pretty foolish. Unless you really didn't like blondes, Yang was pretty much the perfect woman. She was like a supermodel, tall, curvaceous, with wide hips, large, rounded breasts, toned abs, a not inconsiderable amount of muscles and a killer backside. Add her mane of golden hair and those perfect lilac eyes and well…to be indelicate…boner material. She was hot and sexy and there was no denying it. If you were to think of the girl that almost every guy (and many girls) would want to fuck….she'd look like Yang Xiao Long.

Of course, the fact that Yang was only a few metres away from you and mere moments from seeing your manhood, or lack thereof, you weren't enjoying this quite as much as most guys would.

"It went well. Had to come back cause we ran out of Grimm to kill. I think we have TEAL to thank for that." Yang laughed, still coming closer, you tried to shake your head for her to stop, tried to say something, but nothing came out. Yang looked at you quizzically, a smile forming on her face as she looked down at her breasts then back to you.

"Oh, I see how it is." She smirked, seemingly not the least bit annoyed. "I am really hot, aren't I? I hope your not touching your dick, dude." She frowned when she realised she could only see one of your hands, the hand holding the shower.

"Uh, no!" You said, raising both hands above your head for a moment before covering your dick up once more. Yang titled her head.

"Oh come on, that's not very convincing. Are you hard? Oh my gods, you better not be jacking off to me!" Yang said in mock horror, stepping even closer. "Come on, keep those hands where I can see them!" Yang said playfully, coming right up to the cubicle.

"I'll just peak to make sure you aren't jerking off to me." Yang teased, stepping round the corner to see into the shower. Desperately, you threw both hands over your dick to cover it up, but it was too late. Yang's next sentence died in her throat just as she was saying it.

"Ok, I really hope you're not har-" She froze.

You froze.

The shower dangled to your side, cold water running down your thighs.

Yang blinked, the hint of a blush creeping over her face. It was nothing compared to your face. You were totally red with embarrassment. With humiliation. At being found out at last, and by Yang Xiao Long, the hottest girl in the first year at Beacon. Yang Xiao Long, legendary party girl. Yang Xiao Long, legendary braggadocio of her exploits. Yang Xiao Long…the Yang Xiao Long, was looking at your tiny dick in the shower…and you were loving it.

"Did I see that right?" Yang said, forcing back a smile.

"See what?" You said, trying for one last time to play it off, but it didn't matter. Yang had seen it. Even just a glimpse was enough. You could play it off, say it was a cold shower, (which it was) mitigate the damage, but…you knew it was too late.

"I did, didn't I?"

"What's going on?" Blake called out. Yang smiled, not hiding the embarrassed snort that escaped her lips.

"Nothing." Yang called out. You were thankful that she didn't immediately reveal your shame, thankful for that small mercy.

"Just admiring Topaz's…sword." She said. Blake said nothing in response.

"My long sword." You clarified pointlessly, then cringing when you released how bad that sounded, not just as a euphemism, but in the current situation especially.

"I wouldn't call that a long sword, dude." Yang whispered in a rising giggle. "It's more like a knife to me. A really small knife." She covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Let me see it again." She said, looking you in the eye. You glared back at her, desperate to hide your throbbing yet measly erection from her.

"What? No!" You growled. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Show me or I'll tell Blake. I'll tell everyone. Even get a picture." She threatened.

"What? You don't have your scroll on you!" You hissed, but Yang smirked.

"I suppose I'll just have to call Blake then…" She opened her mouth, but you grabbed her arm to stop her, inadvertently letting your dick fall free from your hands and drop erect in front of you. You had never blushed more in your life, but you had also never been hornier. Gods damn, this was so hot!

Yang looked at your dick, which, even now, when you were hornier then you had ever been, was pushing no more then four inches at best, then back to your face, then to your dick, all the while practically stuffing her fist into her mouth to stop herself from bursting with laughter. You could see tears in the corner of her eyes.

"That…is…so…small!" Yang teased, whispering as quietly as she could so Blake wouldn't hear. You could only nod pathetically.

"What is that…three inches?" Yang said, leaning down to get a closer look. Your dick twitched as you got a better look at Yang's breasts. You could see the suggestion of her tits through the pale yellow fabric. Yang giggled, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"What's so funny?" Blake called out. She had just turned on her own shower. Good. At least she won't be joining in on this little festival. But at this point. It didn't really matter. In fact, you kinda wanted her to.

"Nothing, just laughing at a little joke of Topaz's." Yang said, putting extra emphasis on the word little. Blake made a non-committal sound of response.

"That is…really small dude." Yang said. "Does it even work?"

"Of course it works!" You said, a little defensively.

"Well, that's a little surprising." Yang smirked. "Wait, let me try something. Some extra stimulus." She said. You looked at her blankly, uncomprehending of what she could mean until she reached behind her back and undid her bra, tossing it over the cubicle carelessly.

Yang's naked chest was in full view. She didn't try hiding it. And it was even better then you had imagined, and you'd imagined it quite a bit in the privacy of your head. Yang's breasts seemed even larger now they were free of the bra, flopping down as soon as they were released. They were incredibly large and rounded, paler around the bottom where her bra left a tan-line, which started just above her tits. They were quite a bit bigger then what they looked like when she had her bra on, you realised, but your joy at seeing her boobs quickly turned to shame when you realised why she did it.

Yang wanted to see if her breasts would make your dick bigger, and they hadn't.

"Oh, wow, that is really small." Yang said, giggling as your dick twitched, as if trying to put on a good show now that her tits were out, trying to grow even a little bit to impress her, but it was fruitless. Your dick was small, and Yang knew that.

"Yes, I know." You muttered.

"I mean, it's really small." Yang smirked as she stepped closer, undoing her belt and skirt so she could join you under the shower.

"Oh, it's cold water!" She said, running her hand under the faucet. "No wonder." She suddenly looked bashful. "Guess its not always so small, huh?" She said, looking at you, all merriment from earlier gone. You hesitated for a moment, thinking over what to say, whether you should lie or not, but you decided against it. That would just bite you in the ass later on.

"Uh….yeah, kinda is." You whispered. Yang froze, as if she misheard, but when she burst out into another fit of giggles, you could do nothing but stand there, tiny dick standing erect at attention as Yang Xiao Long, fully nude, flashed her perfect, pert ass before your twitching dick, giggling loudly. You knew Blake could hear her. You just hoped she never found out why.

"I'm…I'm really sorry, Topaz!" Yang said, before erupting into a full blown gale of laughter. Her breasts bounced as she hopped from one foot to another in the shower around you, rearing her head back to laugh to the ceiling. You resisted the urge to fondle your dick in front of her. You were so, so horny, but even you had standards. You felt your fingers touch your shaft, and Yang looked at you and laughed harder.

"Oh no, you don't get to do that." She whispered. "Look, but no touching. Me, or yourself." She teased, rubbing her breasts together and leaning back against the wall, staring critically at your dick all the while. "Let that thing sit there."

You leant back against the opposite wall, rubbing your shoulders in embarrassment. Yang's eyebrow raised as your dick spasmed as she let you take in her wet, chiselled stomachs, her large, heavy breasts, and her womanhood, which was surprisingly unshaven. You weren't sure why that surprised you, but you always imagined her as someone who liked to shave. While you were admiring her naked body, torn between embracing the shame and humiliation or just making a break for it, Yang caught you staring and shook her head cruelly.

"I like real men, sorry." She teased, looking disdainfully at your dick. "I mean, the rest of you isn't bad, but your dick? Bit of a deal breaker." She said, arching her back to show off her impressive breasts even further, which shook slightly as Yang waved her hair about behind her, covering her arse which was, in your opinion, just as good as her tits.

"How long can you last without touching it, hmmm?" Yang said, stroking her womanhood once will playing with her tits in the other hand. Your hand involuntarily strayed to massage your dick, but Yang raised a finger.

"Uh uh!" She shook her head. "Touch it and I leave. You want to see this right? All of it." She said, nodding at her tits, her abs, her womanhood, her arse and perfect thighs. You nodded mutely, flushed with hormones and embarrassment. You stood there, naked, wet, humiliated to hell and hornier by the second. You could feel your breath, heavy and ragged in your throat. Your senses seem hyper-attenuated. You could see every drop of water running down Yang's biceps, every strand of golden-blonde hair stuck to her face and neck, every twitch of her fingers as she ran her hands down her impossible smooth hips, and another just between her legs. You could see how every single throb of you tiny dick made her mouth twitch, how every involuntarily tick in your hands, the tension in your fingers, your wrists, your neck, all of it served to make Yang look down on you even harder.

She was judging you. Testing your willpower.

You were already found wanting in one regard, but somehow, you couldn't to disappoint her in another. But still…the urge…oh, gods above, you were so horny.

Yang's smirk grew as your fists clenched. It was like she knew. That look she was giving you know, that toying lilac gaze, that sultry head tilt, the half smirk and the knowing look of a woman who knew you were thoroughly underwhelming…oh, you had no idea why, but it was so hot. The hottest thing you'd ever seen. The temptation was so great, the urge so strong…it was a wonder that Yang's look had finished you already. Your arms felt like iron weights as Yang sashayed her hips as she circled your side, looking down on you as though she were a judgemental angel.

In your fantasies, she was.

In fact, if she continued to chastise you…you didn't think you could take that. You'd be done, then and there.

Oh, gods, this was torture. The good kind, sure, but it was beginning to feel like the wrong kind. When Yang lent over and flicked your dick while muttering how depressing it was, you gave up. You just couldn't take it. Not here, not now. Yang seemed to sense that, and opened her mouth to say something, a frown already creasing her brow. Oh, gods, even that was fucking hot.

You decided to take an easy out, and just grabbed your dick.

"I can't do it, ok!" You said heatedly, ignoring Yang's condescending look. "I just can't, ok. I've had a long day and I just want to go back to my dorm and sleep, ok!" You said, stepping past her and out of the shower, grabbing a towel and covering yourself. Yang recovered herself, leaning playfully under your former shower, giving you one last show before she exited, making sure to give one last twirl so you caught another look at everything she had to offer.

Oh, this was simply murder. Pure and simple. You had never been tested like this before. This was worse then any fight you'd ever been in.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Yang smirked playfully, running her hands through her glistening golden blonde hair. Oh, that was a sexy look. "I'll be off. Best make sure Blake hasn't ran off without me."  
"Don't tell her. Don't tell anyone." You begged, but Yang only shrugged in response. She gave you a brief glare that threatened to send you into another level of arousal, but mercifully her tone lightened into one of thoughtfulness.

"What's in it for me?" She asked, seriously, all businesslike, despite being so incredibly, sexily naked. This was so hard to tolerate. You'd be dreaming of this for years to come. You'd always want to come back to this moment.

"I'll do anything you want." You said. While this was a very thrilling and enlightening moment for you, you had no wish to be subject to months, if not years of mockery from your peers over this. You doubted that'd be as good as Yang, right here, right now, and you'd especially doubted girls would get naked like she did to ruthlessly mock you. The risk/reward was not worth it. But the temptation to let her go…it was still there.

"Well, seeing as how you've seen me naked, I'm not inclined to any more acts of goodwill. I've been better to you then most guys." She teased, grinning evilly.

"But…you've seen me naked too. That has to count for something. We're even." You said lamely.

"I know, and it wasn't very impressive. Well, the rest of you was, actually, but uh…it was missing that little bit extra. So no deal. Besides….I wouldn't call us even. Seems you got more from it then me." She said, looking down at where your tiny dick was, throbbing hard. You shifted uncomfortably, but you and Yang both knew she had so much power over you, so you did nothing else.

"We didn't even make a deal!" You hissed, which caused Yang to wink at you.

"Exactly!" She said, gathering her clothes and bouncing off down the room back to Blake, leaving you to stand there, dreading the coming humiliation you knew awaited, but also secretly longing for it. You had never felt hornier or more into it then when Yang was teasing you, and it was too much to bear to even attempt her challenge seriously. If you did nothing, and let her go…perhaps you could arrange for that to happen again. Perhaps there might be other girls out there who'd be willing to do the same thing.

After all, if Yang Xiao Long was in to it…who knew who else might be? When you looked at it like that, the possibilities seemed endless. And with all those students coming in for the Vytal festival soon…well, that was even more potential. Suddenly, you felt a little more optimistic at the possibility of another girl into humiliation finding out about you. Perhaps another girl might mock you even more then Yang did…and in someplace more private then a communal shower.

Yes, you thought, standing there, wet, naked, and unbelievably horny. I'd like that.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, no idea how good this actually is, or if there is an audience for this kinda stuff, but if there is, let me know, and I might write some more.


End file.
